Quest For Love
by Orlijah Bloomwood
Summary: A tale of Legolas having to search for his one true love. There is a great deal of humor involved. Might be a bit of a tease first two chapz, but then it gets more interesting and hints of SLASH-OR IS IT?!
1. The Big Day

Hello pplz…This is a weird story that wuz the outcome of my excruciating boredom. It duzn't have too much of a point. But, as always, read and review, and please tell me if this is worth my time in continuing. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate this…  
  
This is gonna b written sumwut soap opera style, so please don't take too much offense on my characterz…  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien'z hot, sexy, interesting pplz…So glad he created them…Yup, so proper credit has to be given…;)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1 Quest for Love  
  
"Today is the big day, Legolas. 'Tis the day we finally go find you a rightful mate," Aragorn announced happily, smiling at the memory when he first met his mate, the lovely Arwen.  
  
"And what if we don't find one? What if none of the female elves like me?? What if I cannot wed, then I shall be forced to spend all of eternity alone!!" Legolas shouted, very worried, indeed, for he had not had a serious lover for some time now. He didn't feel the need to hide any emotions, for Aragorn was as a brother to him.  
  
"Nonsense!! How could you think such things? Of course they like you!! As a matter of fact, most female elves absolutely adore you!! There is perhaps not one elf that wouldn't spring at the chance to wed you! In fact, there is a long line of to-be brides awaiting you as we speak." Aragorn said to a very shocked Legolas. He and several others had kept this plan a secret from Legolas, so as to not stress him. But stressed now, he was. He was quite a sight to behold. His blue eyes were wide with fright and shock, beads of sweat dripped down his forehead, strands of golden hair fell out of their usual fish-tailed state, and his cheeks were aglow with a light pink flush.  
  
"ESTEL!! Why hadn't you informed me of this matter earlier?!" Legolas answered, extremely pissed, for lack of better words. He had not expected such a thing like this to happen. He had thought they would simply seek the countryside for a caring and appealing elf maiden about his age. He didn't think he'd have the whole town waiting for him outside of his abode!!  
  
"Come now, Legolas, stop messing with those golden locks of yours, or pretty soon, you'll have no more hair to attract pretty, young elves…"Aragorn teased.  
  
"So be it…"Legolas said sullenly, still a major mess.  
  
"That's more like it!! Now let's get you fixed up to go see those fine elves-FOR YOU!! Of course, I wouldn't ever thinking of my fiery Arwen…" Aragorn said mischievously.  
  
"Nooo…I don't want to!! I can't! I won't! I WILL NOT!! Please don't make me Aragorn, for my heart isn't ready for this kind of commitment!! It's worse than the time Thranduil tried to get me to trim my hair 2 millimeters!! It was terrible!! SHEER HORROR!! I still have constant nightmares about that day!! Oh no…My life is over…" Legolas insisted, rocking back and forth on his chair, looking very frantic and in need of someone there to calm him.  
  
"Legolas!! Stop that this instant!! You're exaggerating!! You can't be serious!! Trimming your hair wasn't that bad, was it?! I mean, come on, think of me, I don't ever wash or comb my hair, and I get it cut all the time!! Don't worry about it!! I still got me a fine elven woman!!"  
  
"Oh great, that's a comforting thought…" Legolas blurted out sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! That hurts…" Aragorn said, looking away from Legolas and frowning.  
  
"No, NO!! Aragorn, please don't take it like that!! I didn't mean it!! I'm so sorry…" Legolas apologized, looking very sad and adorable.  
  
"It's okay, I guess, I realize that you are going through a tough time. I understand completely. I mean, after all, I was the same way when I wed Arwen-only I didn't quite freak out like I was drunk and on a heavy dosage of pipe weed…" Aragorn said, smiling.  
  
Ignoring Aragorn's comment, Legolas repliec, "I guess you're right, I should just go and find myself a mate. I mean, how hard can it be?"  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay…So there it is…Please review and tell me if this should be deleted or kept…No flames please…Thanks to my reviewers…You are very nice ppl… 


	2. Preparation

Disclaimer: Hello…I have decided to update out of boredom…Hehe…Tolkienz nice pplz, non-affiliated with me…Sadly…I would just love to know Frodo…*sigh* Wut a hottie…Wait, no, that's an understatement…  
  
Anyway, here's more of the story, and NO ESTELADUIAL, this is NOT slash!!! If you don't like it, don't read it!!  
  
  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
  
  
Quest For Love  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
  
After several hours of endless of trying on different outfits, jewelry, and hairstyles, Legolas was finally ready to choose his future wife.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Aragorn asked, smirking at the uncomfortable looking elf clad in silk clothing, shiny, golden bracelets and necklace, and a fancy hair-do with complicated braided patterns woven into his silky strands. Legolas simply responded with a frown, unhappy that Aragorn found his nervous disposition amusing. Aragorn simply laughed at the displeased elven beauty.  
  
"Aragorn! Stop this!! You are not helping one bit! Cease your laughing!! I see nothing funny about this situation!!" Legolas whined, jumping a bit, causing Aragorn to laugh even more.  
  
"Hey! Who started with insulting someone about their hair and bad hygiene?" Aragorn said with a chuckle.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! I see how it is, I make fun of you ONCE, just once, and you never let me live it down…" Legolas said, grumpily, making faces, all the more fueling Aragorn's laughter.  
  
"You never cease to amuse me, Legolas. For an elf of your stature I wouldn't expect such amusement and…uhh…pardon me for saying this- girlyness…" With that, Estel once again burst into a fit of laughter, which caused his greasy, wavy, uncombed, unkept hair to fly about, giving him the look of a mental asylum patient.  
  
"You shouldn't dare talk of me Strider!! You should see yourself at this moment…Hehe…With your wild hair-wow, what a complete understatement- flying about like a duck caught in an oil-spill off the Atlantic coast!!" Legolas then proceded to giggle insanely like a little girl high on sugar and daddy's love.  
  
"HEY!! I'm not the one wearing the silk robes that would make any elf look feminine!! Perhaps even Elrond should try it sometime, it should do some good in bringing out that marvelous shade he has in his eyes!" Aragorn continued to laugh, hair still flying about.  
  
"Is that so? Well maybe you should inform Lord Elrond of that yourself Aragorn!! See what he says to that! I'd be surprised if all he gave you was a whipping! Besides, I don't need any man to tell me how masculine and handsome I look…" Legolas countered, defensively.  
  
"Excuse me…But I'm not the one in this predicament, for I already have a wife who simply adores me. She gave up her immortal life for me!! Now that says something, don't you think, oh great Prince of Mirkwood?" Aragorn replied, smoothly.  
  
Legolas looked speechless. He hadn't wanted Aragorn to bring that up! He really didn't Aragorn would take him seriously. Little did he know Aragorn's little plot.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't serious, Estel…I didn't mean to cause you emotional pain…" Legolas said sadly, making his cute little nose crinkle.  
  
"You…are…soo…gullible!!" Aragorn hollered between laughs. He was more amused than ever now at the very naïve and sensitive elf.  
  
"It's not very nice to tamper with my emotions like that!! You big meanie!! I've learned my lesson more than once now, Elessar. I will now refrain from taking you seriously, EVER!! Even if we are to go into battle, I still won't believe a thing you say!! As a matter of fact…How do I know you weren't lying to me all this time about the elven women awaiting me?!" Legolas said, coming to a startling revelation. "OH!! YOU WOULDN'T!!!"  
  
  
  
Haha…You must REVIEW if you want more!! Hehe…should Legolas have gone through this for nothing or Aragorn once again deceiving him?! Hehehehe… 


	3. Devious

Finally back with this story. Since I really have no ideas that are interesting enough, this is one of the last few chapters, so I can end this thing. MY FIRST FANFIC STORY I'VE ACTUALLY FINISHED!! Hahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, if I did, y'all several thousand peoplez would be makin me rich? Eh?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Quest For Love  
  
Ch. 3  
  
"Oh, I would, and besides that, you don't know what else I'm capable of doing, dear friend," Aragorn laughed, ruffling Legolas' hair, sitting down beside him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Legolas asked, suspicious, not to mention very angry.  
  
Instead of answering, Aragorn pulled out a blindfold and tied it over Legolas' eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Legolas protested, trying to pull away. Aragorn held him still.  
  
"Shush, Legolas, I have a surprise for you, so don't spoil it for yourself."  
  
"Oook, what sort of surprise would you have after wasting all this time dressing me up?!" Legolas replied slowly and angrily, wondering what other possible tortures Aragorn had dreamed up for him. "Wait, you're not gonna make me look for eggs with candy while blindfolded, are you? You've tried that before when I was younger, and the results weren't too good. I banged my head on a table and knocked over a lamp!"  
  
Aragorn laughed, "Nope, sorry Legolas. I'm afraid the surprise I have in store for you is MUCH sweeter than any candy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So-for all of you who think this is gonna turn into slash-well, you're going to have to review to find out-cuz it just might-or then again, most likely not. Hehehehehehehehehehe 


	4. Sweet Surprise

THIS MAY SOUND LIKE SLASH WHEN YOU READ IT BUT I TELL YOU THIS NOW, TECHNICALLY IT IS NOT!!! U WILL UNDERSTAND WHY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PUT UP!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Quest For Love  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Legolas sat, playing with his hair, listening to the sounds Aragorn made as he floated around the room.  
  
The smell of roses and vanilla candles enveloped him.  
  
He heard the sounds of the door opening, then closing.  
  
He felt a figure approaching him, and then standing still above him. Legolas felt their warm breath on his forehead. He enjoyed the feeling even as he was unaware of who it was. But he kept quiet, under Aragorn's orders.  
  
He suddenly felt warm hands on his cheeks that trailed slowly down his neck, to his shoulders, down to his soft hands. There they firmly grasped his hands with their own. He felt a veiny texture on the hands, as well as coarse hair, and calloused fingers.  
  
"Who-"  
  
Legolas was then cut off as soft, yet firm lips covered his own. The heat intensified as the mystery person slid their tongue inside Legolas' mouth, along with his. Legolas moaned in anticipation, massaging the other person's hands, as they did the same to his tongue. Slight stubble on the edges of the stranger's mouth pricked at his smooth skin, but he thought nothing more of it as he felt the edges of his lips being softly traced, then nibbled, every so tenderly.  
  
Legolas continued to kiss the unidentified person, as they were quite experienced in the matter and tasted of spicy cinnamon and raspberries.  
  
The stranger suddenly broke away, gasping for air. Legolas took in deep breaths as well, the taste of the other person still lingering on his lips.  
  
Legolas carefully reached out to caress the other person's face, but came upon a mass of rather short, wavy, unkempt hair, instead.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak to confirm his suspicions, but a finger was placed on his lips to quiet him.  
  
Legolas then felt steady hands brush through his hair to untie the blindfold.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
U will probably flame me anyhow saying wut a stupid thing it wuz for me to have made it like it is-TRUST ME!! You'll see. This is still humour, remember?!  
  
Esteladuial, don't kill me yet-you'll get it next chapter, and don't say 'It's just an excuse for you to write slash!!!' that sorta goes for all of you reviewer ppl thingyz- 


End file.
